Game Guide
Covenant of Solitude Tips and Hints, Covenant of Solitude Walkthrough, Covenant of Solitude Cheats Healing You can heal HP and MP of all characters using: #'Healing Tile' - Free. The blue circle. Only placed in few levels usually just before a boss battle #'Village Inn' - The cheapest way to heal your entire party. Every town and village has an Inn. If you talk to the Innkeeper and rest for a night (20 to 80 gold), all companions will have full HP and MP. #'Healing items' - Expensive way to heal one/few party members. Can be bought at any Village Shop ##'Maple Baguette' - 30 GP - Recover one companion's HP slightly ##'Healing Powder' - 90 GP - Recover all companion's HP slightly ##'Healing Danish' - 120 GP - Recover one companion's HP a lot ##'Enigmatic Powdered Medicine' - 320 GP - Recover all companion's HP completely ##'Magical Medicine' - 200 GP - Recover one companion's MP slightly ##'Secret Medicine of Mystery' - 480 GP - Recover one companion's MP completely ##'Aroma of Goddess' - ?? GP - Recover all companions HP a lot ##'Ether Bread' - ?? GP - Recover one companion's ability to fight and HP completely Easy leveling up Here is a simple trick to level up easily, and pass any level. You will need the Holy Bell and Safety Shoes for maximum ease. #When you are in a level that has damage tiles (spiked floor), use the Safety Shoes to walk around easily. #Use the Holy Bell if you find fighting enemies difficult. Don't worry about skipping encounters, you can level up at the end of the level. #Just before you reach the boss, you'll always find a Healing Tile (blue circle). When you get here, save, and keep walking around, but don't go in the direction of the boss. You'll eventually meet enemies. Use your best spells and skills to defeat the enemy easily. Heal your entire party using the Healing Tile after the battle. #Repeat Step 3 until your party has gone up a few levels. The higher you go, the easier the "boss battle" and next few levels will be. If you level up a lot at this place, the whole game gets easier. #Save. Go and fight the boss. If you die, load the savegame and repeat step 3 go to up more levels. Eventually you will be able to defeat the final boss. Boss battles Boss battles can be very hard. Use these tips to help defeat even the craziest and most difficult bosses. Be strong #Bosses are always 10 to 20 levels higher than what your party "should be" at. So level up a lot to get closer to the boss's level. The higher your level, the longer your party will survive (more HP and better DEF) #You can easily level up easily wherever you find a Healing Tile (blue circle). Healing Tiles allow you to heal fully and recover all party members. So keep walking near them and have lots of random encounters. Defeat this enemies to level up. Use the healing tile whenever you need to recover HP and MP fully. Use powerful attacks #'Every boss has a weakness.' Darkness, Light, Flame or Ice. To discover these, buy all types of Magical Guidebook (Darkness/Light/Flame/Ice). Then use a certain spell and see the damage. Eg: if Guidebook of Darkness gives 200 damage and Guidebook of Light gives 300, then the weakness of the boss is Light. Use Light spells to defeat the boss faster. #If Skills/Spells give low damage, then use the Magical Guidebook spells to damage the boss using a higher attack. #When your party goes Lvl 40, they will be stronger than the Guidebooks, so then you better stick to Skills/Spells. #'Use powerful Spells/Skills.' Some good spells are Flame Nova, Freeze Fall, White World, Crash Dive, Summon Devil. #'Instant kill.' You can instantly kill some bosses/side enemies using the Petrification spell. Enemies cannot recover from being petrified, so they die instantly. You will often "miss" when using this. Survive You cannot defeat the boss if he keeps killing your entire party. #'Use powerful healing items' like Healing Danish, Ether Bread, Healing Powder, Enigmatic Powdered Medicine, or Aroma of Goddess to quickly heal your party members, without wasting turns. #'Use the Defender skill.' Defender is available to physical fighters, and it reduces physical attack damage by 50% for all party members. This is very useful when you are fighting a boss that keeps killing party members. You only need 1 party member to Defend, and DMG will be reduced by 50% for all party members. #'Keep all party members alive.' If one member dies, get him/her back using Piece of Star, Drop of Moon, etc so he/she can continue fighting.